


Day 27 (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Broken Bones, Crying, Day 27, Fear, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical, Medical Procedures, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pain, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Ransom, Restraints, Screaming, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, also sort of, multiple hugs actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Let him go, you bastard!” he could hear Tony yelling through the phone.So that’s what this was about. They wanted to use him to get to Tony.“No can do, Stark. Not unless you pay.”





	Day 27 (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> a) I wrote this whole thing in under 3 hours in one go.  
b) I listened to Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab the whole time.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song ________________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 27: Ransom.

Peter woke up in a dark room. His head felt fuzzy and it took a minute for him to register that he was most definitely  _ not _ in his room and that his hands were cuffed to a wall. He tugged on the cuffs, but was unable to rip them out of the wall. They weren’t heavy enough to hold back his super strength, which meant that whoever had him knew who he was, or at least that he had powers, and somehow had power-suppressing handcuffs. Fuck.

He squeezed his eyes shut when the lights flipped on, the brightness grating on his senses.  _ Huh, _ he thought,  _ I wonder why the cuffs aren’t taking away my senses? _ He could hear the heartbeats of the two people in the room with him and could hear them walking towards him. He didn’t want to open his eyes, knowing that the light would still hurt them, but was forced to when one of his captors kicked him in the stomach.

His eyes shot open and he tried to curl his legs against his chest to protect himself, but realized that his ankles were cuffed to the floor. He chains on his arms were so tight that he could barely move them and inch and he groaned as the man kicked him again.

“Pathetic,” the man said, spitting on him before turning and walking over to a tablet that was sitting on a table in the center of the room, the camera pointed straight toward him.

“What- What is that for?” he asked.

“Shut up,” said the other man, kicking him in the side.

The first man did something on the tablet, and then laughed.

“It’s live,” he told the other man.

“What’s live?”

“Shut your fucking mouth, kid.”

A few seconds later, a phone rang and one of the men answered it.

“Ah, I see you got my message?”

“Let him go, you bastard!” he could hear Tony yelling through the phone.

So that’s what this was about. They wanted to use him to get to Tony.

“No can do, Stark. Not unless you pay.”

Damnit, they wanted a ransom.

“I will find you,” Tony swore, looking at his screen in horror before angrily hanging up.

“JARVIS, get everybody to the common room, now. And pull up that feed on the TV!”

He quickly made his way up, and somehow managed to beat the others.

“JARVIS, where are they?”

_ Agent Barton appears to be falling back asleep and Captain Rogers has informed me that he will be up once he has finished his breakfast. _

“Put me through to all of them.” He paused for a second, waiting for JARVIS to confirm that they could hear him, before continuing with, “Get your asses up here, someone kidnapped Peter!”

Less than a minute later, everyone was in the common room. They looked at the TV in horror. The live feed had cut out just seconds before they arrived and the TV was showing a still of a large man kneeling over Peter and grinning at the camera.

“We have to find him,” Tony said, panicking.

Before anyone could reassure him, his phone rang. He answered immediately and put it on speaker.

“Tick-tock, Stark, time’s a wastin’, I’m not a patient man. Give me the money, or your precious spider will continue to suffer. Call me when you’ve seen enough.”

The man hung up and the live stream resumed on the TV. A piercing scream rang out through the sound system. They could see Peter thrashing and hear him screaming and crying out, but they couldn’t tell what they were doing to him.

The man stepped out of the way of the camera and Tony just about crushed his phone in anger. There were tears streaming down Peter’s face. His arm was broken and Tony was now able to tell that the cuffs were power-dampening cuffs, which meant he couldn’t heal.

“No, no no, please,” he heard Peter beg, looking at something outside of the frame, terrified.

“No can do, kid,” he heard a man say, just before he stepped into view, holding a metal baseball bat.

“Shit, shit, JARVIS, please tell me you’re nearly done tracing this…”

_ I man close, Sir. It should only take a minute more. _

“We don’t have a minute JARVIS!”

The man slammed the bat into Peter’s leg and Peter screamed, sobbing in pain.

_ Sir, I’ve found him. The location has been sent to your suit and the quinjet is ready on the roof with the coordinates. _

Tony raced to the balcony, his suit assembling around him, and the others ran to the roof.

By the time the quinjet arrived, Tony had already managed to bust through a wall. Clint, Natasha, and Steve jumped out, running to find Peter. They knew Tony would be occupied with destroying everyone in the place. Bruce remained on the quinjet, knowing that Peter would need medical attention and that he was the closest thing they had to a doctor.

Steve skidded to a stop when he heard yelling, and quickly busted down the door. Steve and Clint ran to Peter’s side while Natasha took down the two men before dragging them out of the room to make them regret ever touching her little spider.

Steve looked at the restraints, trying to figure out the best way to get them off of Peter without hurting him, and quickly decided to go to Natasha to get her to make the men give him the keys.

Clint knelt down next to Peter, cradling his face in his hands in his hands. Peter flinched away, crying out at the pain that the movement caused.

“Shhh, hey, it’s Clint. We found you, kid. You’re gonna be alright.”

“Clint?” he managed, his voice quiet and raspy from screaming.

“Yeah, it’s me Peter. We’re all here.”

“Get- Please, get these off,” he begged, pulling at his cuffs and screaming when he moved his broken arm.

“Peter, Peter, look at me, stop pulling you’re going to hurt yourself. Steve and Natasha are working on it. They’ll have you out in no time.”

“It- please, it hurts, Clint.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said.

He sat down next to Peter and gently wrapped his arms around him. Peter buried his face in his chest, crying.

“I’ve got you.”

Steve came barreling through the door a few seconds later, quickly unlocking the cuffs. Clint passed Peter to him, flinching at the curdling scream hat Peter let out when he was moved.

“Please, please,” he said brokenly, sobbing even more as his knee and arm sent jolts of pain through his entire body.

“I know, Peter, I know. I’m sorry, I have to get you to Bruce before you start to heal.”

Natasha and Clint followed close behind him, Natasha having tied up the two men and left them for Tony to finish dealing with. Bruce met them at the back of the jet, directing them to the pile of sheets on the floor. It was the best he could do, the quinjet was equipt for medical procedures, but didn’t have any room for a gurney.

Steve set him on the ground and he and Natasha sat around him. Clint made his way to the front to fly them back and Bruce started to look Peter over.

“Steve, I need you to hold him.”

Steve obeyed, carefully moving Peter so that his back was against his chest. He tightened his arms around Peter’s chest and the boy tried desperately to pull away when he felt Bruce touching his broken leg.

Natasha turned his face towards her, cradling his cheek with one hand and the back of his head with the other.

“Natasha, please, it hurts, I’m scared,” he managed.

She could barely keep herself from letting her anger at the men who hurt his show, but instead managed to project softness onto her face.

“I know, маленький паук, I know. I’m sorry.”

He pressed his face into her hand as Bruce started to move his leg, letting out a broken sob. She ran her thumb along his cheek and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, offering as much comfort as she could.

He screamed when Bruce reset his leg, his efforts to pull away intensifying.

“Peter, Peter, look at me,” she said firmly. “Open your eyes and look at me, маленький паук.”

He obeyed, and she smiled softly at him.

“Breathe with me. In and out.”

He did as she said, managing to keep breathing the whole time Bruce cleaned and splinted his leg. Bruce was about to start on his arm when Tony burst in, his suit quickly disassembling itself.

“Peter?” he said.

“Dad,” Peter said brokenly, pulling away from Natasha’s hands to look towards Tony’s voice.

Natasha moved out of the way, letting Tony take her spot.

“Hey, hey, you’re safe, kid.”

“Steve,” Bruce said. “I need you to shift a bit so that I can get to his arm.”

Peter panicked at that, desperately trying to get to his father. Steve moved quickly, managing to move Peter to a position where he was still able to hold him still while Tony was also able to hold him.

Peter calmed exponentially, burying his head into his father’s shoulder. Tony brought a hand up to cradle his head just as Bruce grabbed his arm, prompting a full body flinch into Tony.

“Dad, Dad, no, please-”

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Tony could feel his heart breaking. “You’re doing so good, Bruce is almost done, I promise.”

“It  _ hurts.” _

“I know, I know,” he murmured, pulling Peter as tight against him as he could while Steve was still keeping him still.

Peter whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

Bruce quickly reset his arm and Peter screamed.

Steve barely managed to keep his hold on him, looking to Bruce for confirmation before letting Tony pull the boy completely into his arms.

“Peter, Peter, it’s done, baby. All done, no more broken bones, just gotta clean things up.”

Bruce barely managed to pry his arm away from Tony enough to clean and splint his arm, gently returning it to his side once he was finished.

Peter was still sobbing, his arm and leg throbbing.

“All done, Peter, all done. There’s no more, baby.”

“Still- still hurts,” he managed.

“I know, kid. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

Peter slowly began to calm down, the pain was starting to fade slowly as his body started to heal, his tears slowing as well.

When he finally stopped crying, he didn’t move to pull away from Tony and Tony made no move to let go of him. He just held him until he eventually began to fall asleep in his arms, exhausted.

“Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, kid.”


End file.
